


un livreur de pizza (mais pas que)

by amourdeluxes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, louis aime la dentelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourdeluxes/pseuds/amourdeluxes
Summary: Harry et Louis devront trouver un compromis pour régler la commande.





	un livreur de pizza (mais pas que)

**Author's Note:**

> Écris cet été mais publié maintenant parce que why not. Love <3

***

La musique cognait sur tout les murs de l'appartement de Louis. Il sortait de la douche, les cheveux encore humides, une serviette douillette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il se baladait dans toutes les pièces, sans but précis sinon de bouger la tête en synchronisation avec le son qui sortait du stéréo.   
C'était une de ces soirées où il ne faisait rien d'autres que se retrouver avec lui-même, une cigarette et de la musique. Et il adorait ça. Il n'y avait pas de parents pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, pas de petites sœurs ou de petit frère qui se chamaillaient sur les programmes TV du soir. Pas de meilleur ami blond qui profitait du silence de son voisinage pour accorder sa guitare ou lui conter maintes et maintes aventures sur sa vie amoureuse, plus loufoque les unes que les autres. 

Louis expira un tourbillon de fumée droit vers le ciel sur son balcon et observa avec satisfaction la lune pleine qui perçait les nuages sombres du ciel.   
Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait pour que sa soirée soit définitivement parfaite ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Il entra dans son salon et ferma les fenêtres du balcon derrière lui. 

Ses pas le dirigèrent vers la cuisine et son petit frigo qui était juste à sa taille. Il y détacha le prospectus de chez Pizza Hut et retourna dans sa chambre pour attraper son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro indiqué et patienta le temps de la tonalité pour se reformuler mentalement sa commande de pizza quatre fromages. 

Lorsqu'on lui répondit, il prit sa commande comme prévu et en profita même pour y ajouter un pot de crème glacée. Rien n'était mieux que de se faire plaisir à soi-même et il n'allait sûrement pas lésiner dessus. Il pensa à sa sœur Lottie qui aurait grimacé si elle avait entendu la commande. Elle était contre toute formes de nourriture qui touchaient de près ou de loin à un animal ; les produits laitiers en faisaient malencontreusement parti.

En raccrochant Louis décida de s'habiller avant que le livreur de pizza vienne le trouver comme tel, dans son habit le plus intime. Il choisi de mettre son seul slip en dentelle qu'il avait et qu'il gardait presque jalousement de la vue de tous. Premièrement parce que c'était un peu gênant, comme sujet de conversation ; deuxièmement parce que personne ne comprendrait ses envies d'arborer des sous-vêtements qui rendait assez féminin. Surtout qu'il n'allait nul part ce soir et que rien ne pouvait justifier son besoin de porter de la dentelle. Il se couvrit de son survêt' de sport le plus banal et se dirigea vers le salon pour patienter en musique le temps de l'arrivé du livreur.

***

Harry convergea son regard vers l'horloge digitale qui indiquait 20:48. Il finissait son service à 22h précises et il ne pouvait attendre de pouvoir se détendre dans un bain chaud encadré de bougies à la cannelle. D'autant plus que tout au long de la journée, il avait trimballé une migraine tenace qui résultait de sa gueule de bois de la soirée d'hier, avait dû remplacer son collègue Liam dont la petit-amie venait de mettre au monde et avait donc été envoyé livrer pratiquement tout les coins de la ville - pas chez les clients les plus courtois. Le dernier par exemple avait refuser de prendre sa livraison car d'après lui la pizza avait refroidi et ne semblait plus appétissante. Harry avait été à la limite de lui foutre son poing dans la mâchoire mais s'était calmé du mieux qu'il pouvait en passant la main dans ses longues boucles brunes. C'était seulement une journée sans, et son état n'arrangeait rien. 

Il soupira lorsqu'il aperçu du coin de l’œil son manager approcher de lui, un carton de pizza à la main. Il allait sûrement lui coller une nouvelle livraison sur les pattes alors qu'il venait tout juste d'enlever son casque moto.

 

« Styles, j'ai une autre mission pour toi.. » commença son boss d'une manière hésitante. Il devait voir à quel point son employé semblait exténué. « Ce sera la dernière, promis. Je pense qu'on va de toute façon devoir fermer plus tôt ce soir. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir seul en livraison et je galère aussi, tout seul en boutique. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, ne pouvant définitivement pas masquer son air blasé. Mais la promesse qu'il quitterait plus tôt et qu'il s'agirait de sa dernière mission de la soirée le motiva assez pour qu'il puisse remettre son casque et prendre la commande. Son chef s'éloigna après lui avoir pressé l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. 

Harry décrocha le post-it sur le carton chaud et y mémorisa l'adresse inscrite à l'encre rouge.

Louis Tomlinson   
+44 7856 545658   
16B SPANDER LANE (SE)   
4F – Haagen Dazs VANILLE.

Il froissa le papier jaune pour le glisser derrière son jean et se dirigea vers son deux-roues.

***

Louis baissa le son de la stéréo lorsqu'il en eut assez et que, il devait se l'avouer, la voisine du dessous lui avait fait un peu de peine en martelant son plafond de coup de balais. Son estomac grondait alors il décida de ne pas penser à son ventre vide qu'il allait bientôt combler en zappant les pauvres chaînes qu'il avait dans sa télévision. C'était lorsqu'il se trouvait en silence chez lui, seul dans sa maison et après s'être défoulé en musique qu'il finissait par regretter la présence de ses sœurs ou de son meilleur ami chez lui. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait mieux seul par moments, il avait grandi dans une famille nombreuse et jusqu'à l'an dernier il partageait une colocation avec Niall. 

Vingt bonne minutes passèrent alors qu'il gardait son regard vaguement concentré sur l'écran de sa télévision. Le bruit de la sonnette d'interphone retentit tout juste après, le faisant presque sursauter sur son canapé. Il passa la main dans sa frange et se leva pour aller répondre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander de qui il s'agissait et appuya sur le bouton qui faisait s'ouvrir la porte de son bâtiment. 

Il entrebâilla sa porte d'entrée, juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir la personne qui montait – qu'il supposa être le livreur - avant que lui-même ne le voit. Malheureusement il ne put que apercevoir une longue ombre qui montait jusqu'à son étage sans une trace d'essoufflement. Alors qu'il avançait, la lumière de l'étage s'alluma automatiquement et Louis vit une personne à l'allure presque androgyne et aux longues boucles se dévoiler à lui. La personne aurait pu être encore plus attrayante si elle n'arborait pas cette expression... agacé, devinait Louis, qui lui creusait une ride à l'endroit ou ses sourcils accentués se rejoignaient.

« Bonsoir, » fit Louis tout sourire, en espérant que son humeur cordiale suffirait à ce que le jeune homme devant lui – car il était impossible qu'il ait plus que son âge – puisse détendre ce visage aux traits sévères. 

Louis était certain qu'il devait être très beau lorsque qu'il souriait. Ses yeux verts semblaient être de ceux qui s'illuminaient d'une lueur malicieuse lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur et ses lèvres pleines semblaient pouvoir s'étirer volontiers lorsqu'on le faisait rire. Mais là n'en était pas le sujet. Louis se redressa et s’éclaircit la gorge, se donnant contenance. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé en présence d'une personne qui pouvait potentiellement le plaire, ou était du moins son style. 

« Bonsoir. » répondit le livreur d'une voix grave. « Pizza quatre fromages et glace pour monsieur Tomlinson ? »

« Oui c'est bien ça ! » Louis alla pour prendre sa commande mais le livreur conservait sa prise dessus de l'autre côté.

Louis l'observa de manière confuse pendant que le livreur arquait un sourcil.

« Oui... ? » 

« Vous comptez payer en liquide ou en carte bancaire ? Ce n'était pas précisé sur votre commande. »

La réponse de son interlocuteur lui fit l'effet d'un poing dans le ventre. Quel abruti il faisait ! Il avait complètement oublié l'argent dans tout ça, et n'avait pas même pensé une seconde à sortir son porte-monnaie pendant les longues minutes qu'il avait passé à danser ou regarder la télé.

« Évidemment ! L'argent. Il manque l'argent.. » fit Louis fébrilement, désignant son appartement d'un mouvement de bras. « Ça ne vous dérange pas d'entrer et de patienter pour une minute ? J'ai oublié de prendre mon porte-monnaie. » Il avait prononcer les derniers mots d'une voix basse pour ne pas se rendre plus ridicule qu'il devait déjà avoir l'air.

Harry hésita et jeta un œil à la montre à son poignet. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas tant le choix que ça. Il fit un mouvement de tête et emboîta le pas de son client.

C'était un petit appartement, chaud et bien décoré. Harry s'attendait à y voir un grand bordel, ayant mal jugé son client à l'allure un peu négligé dans son survêtement – sérieusement qui remontait ses chaussettes aussi haut sur son pantalon ? Mais autour il n'y avait que des murs peints en gris, une bonne luminosité et un grand salon dans lequel l'on pouvait voir au loin des petites figurines Disney se dresser à la ligne sur le meuble où trônait l'écran de télévision. 

Et les photos, qu'il ne pouvait manquer, où son client posait avec des personnes qui lui semblait proches étaient accroché un peu partout dans le long couloir. Ce Louis Tomlinson était très mignon avec ses yeux clairs et les plissures qui se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait à pleine dents dans les clichés. Harry aurait très bien pu vouloir entamer davantage la conversation s'il ne se sentait pas si dépassé ce soir-là. Le jeune homme était totalement son type.

Celui-ci était en train d'effectuer le tour dans chacune des pièces de la maison, remonté. Impossible de mettre sa main sur son porte-monnaie. Il n'y avait rien dans la chambre, rien dans ces sacoches et rien dans les tiroirs. Aucune chance qu'il l'ait laissé dans la cuisine mais il y passa quand même. La recherche dans la salle de bain ne donna rien et il trouva seulement quelques pièces dans le salon qui n'était malheureusement pas suffisant pour payer sa commande. Le pire était de voir le livreur immobile dans le couloir, en train de le suivre des yeux à chacun de ses pas. Louis allait péter un câble.  
Il reparti dans sa chambre pour éviter le regard intense du livreur aux longs cheveux et appuya frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son meilleur ami.

« Niall ! hurla t-il dans le combiné dès que le susmentionné décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Je retrouve plus mon porte-monnaie merde ! Y a moyen que je l'ai laissé chez toi ? »

« Bonsoir Louis. Oui je vais bien merci de demander, lança le blond d'une manière sarcastique. Je me rappelle que tu m'avais dit avoir prêté ta carte bancaire à ta sœur pour qu'elle s'achète du maquillage pour son anniversaire. Mais c'était la semaine dernière. Je sais plus ce que t'en a fait depuis. »

Louis se frappa le front de sa main. Bordel. Il se souvenait effectivement avoir prêté sa carte à Félicité. Carte qu'il n'avait plus jamais redemander, profitant de l'argent liquide qu'il gardait précieusement dans une des figurines dans son salon. Sauf que justement, il ne restait que deux pauvres pièces de tout l'argent qu'il lui restait. Merde merde merde !

« Merci Niall... désolé de t'avoir gueulé dessus, je suis juste sacrément sous pression. Est-ce qu'il y a moyen que tu passe chez moi pour m'avancer 14 balles ? Je te rembourserai dès que possible. » 

« Là tout de suite ? Ça va être compliqué. Je suis chez une amie à genre 1 heure de chez toi. Tu peux attendre le temps que j'arrive ? »

Louis se mordait tellement la lèvre qu'il sentait presque le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. Il n'y a avait pas moyen qu'il attende une heure, ou plutôt qu'il fasse attendre le livreur autant de temps. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait prit de commander une pizza sans faire attention à ce qu'il lui restait en réserve ? Il répondit à Niall que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il gâche sa soirée pour lui.

Son meilleur ami était si gentil et insistant qu'il lui répéta que ça ne lui dérangeait aucunement mais Louis ne désirait pas le faire payer pour une erreur qu'il avait lui-même commise. Il allait seulement se débrouiller pour trouver une façon de rembourser le jeune homme qui l'attendait au couloir – pas spécialement de façon financière, beaucoup plus moralement. Il se sentait mal de devoir ajouter à la mauvaise humeur apparente du jeune livreur.

Il soupira longuement et rassembla son courage pour aller expliquer la situation. Il triturait toujours ses mains même en arrivant devant le jeune homme qui le dépassait de taille. 

« Écoutez.., déglutit Louis d'une voix presque inaudible. Il s'avère que je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer, là maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant..- »

« Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Vous passez commande, vous me faites attendre, pour qu'au final vous me disiez que vous n'avez pas de quoi me payer ? » 

Louis n'osait pas lever la tête vers lui. Le ton de son interlocuteur devenait dangereusement grave. 

« Vous êtes conscient que vous faites non seulement perdre mon temps mais également celui de mon patron, qui a cuisiné cette pizza pour vous ? » 

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de crier sur un client comme tel, mais diable ce que ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression qu'il transmettait toute sa frustration à ce Louis Tomlinson qui avait une mèche si lourde qu'elle lui barrait totalement le front. Il avait raison d'être en colère, dans un sens, mais pas à ce point. Sauf qu'il prenait un plaisir presque vicieux à voir qu'il pouvait enfin hurler sa colère à quelqu'un qui n'allait pas répliquer sur le même ton ou l'envoyer chier comme le client de la pizza froide. 

Louis gardait le silence, ses yeux bleus emplie de gêne et un sentiment de malaise faisant surface.

« Est-ce qu'il y a moyen que je vous paie ? De toute manière qu'il soit ? » dit t-il brusquement, l'air résolu, coupant la parole à son interlocuteur. « J'ai un ami qui peut venir m'avancer mais seulement dans une heure si je le rappelle tout de suite. Comme ça au moins tout le monde sera gagnant, et vous ne décevrez pas votre patron. »

Harry serra la mâchoire tout en l'observant. Patienter une heure alors que sa mission prendrait fin à la seconde où il rentrerait à la boutique ? Sa douleur dans le crâne continuait de cogner et sa colère montait à chaque pulsation. C'était un ras-le-bol général. Il songea un bref instant à démissionner.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous entendiez par « de toute manière qu'il soit » ? formula lentement Harry sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait.

« A...attendre une heure ne vous convient pas ? »

« Et qu'est-ce-qu'on ferais pendant cet heure ? On se regardera dans le blanc des yeux ? »

Louis écarquilla ses yeux clairs. 

« On..on pourrait patienter en regardant la télé ? » proposa t-il d'une voix hésitante, déjà prêt à ressortir son téléphone de sa poche.

« Vous pensez que c'est suffisant ? »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. »

L'atmosphère se remplissait d'une tension inconnue, et les deux continuait à s'observer en chiens de faïence. 

Louis fit le premier à briser le silence, la voix plus raffermit que les dernières secondes.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » reformula t-il, et c'était comme si sa phrase détenait un nouveau sens.

Louis approcha du jeune livreur et lui prit la pizza d'entre les mains. Celui-ci n'effectua aucun contre mouvement et le vit poser le carton sur la table du salon. Louis ne se détourna pas instantanément, prit une longue inspiration et se mit à enlever son pantalon de survêtement lentement, comme s'il attendait que le livreur – dont il sentait le regard parcourir son bassin – lui somme d'arrêter ou de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pour être clair, Louis lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais c'était quitte ou double. Après tout il n'y avait pas une si grande différence entre payer en liquide ou en nature...si ?

Il senti un mouvement brusque derrière son dos lorsque son survêtement atterrit sur ses pieds. Là il se rappela subitement quel sous-vêtements il avait choisi de mettre et se couvrit la bouche, honteux. Merde ! Lorsqu'il allait pour remettre son survêtement et stopper ce petit jeu inutile il sentit une main lui empoigner le bras. 

« Ne touches à rien. »

Puis la bouche du livreur s'échoua sur sa nuque, ses lèvres pleines lui tirant sa peau sensible sans pitié, ses bras de fer s'enroulant autour de ses hanches pour l'immobiliser. Louis retint son souffle et se laissa emporter par la vague. Les cheveux du jeune livreur lui chatouillait les épaules et la chaleur de leurs deux corps prenait tellement à ses tripes qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

Harry quant à lui n'avait pas pu résister à la vue du bassin de son client compressé dans des sous-vêtements en dentelle, comme s'il n'avait pas enjolivé l'une des parties qu'il devinait être des plus belles de son corps. Son propre bassin s'était serré à la vue de cette paire de fesses ne demandant qu'à être libre de sa prison de dentelles. Il y dirigea une main sur l'une des joues et pinça de toutes ses forces, bloquant toutes plaintes de sa grande paume par-dessus la bouche de son client.

Soudainement il agrippa les hanches de son client et le tourna vers lui pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. Il le souleva du mieux qu'il pu et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, celui juste à côté des figurines. D'ailleurs la force qu'il avait mit dans le mouvement en fit vaciller quelques-unes. Il ne laissa pas même le temps à son client de retrouver ses esprits qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue littéralement forçant l'entrée à sa bouche. 

Louis le rendit le baiser, maladroitement au début mais de plus en plus assuré à force, et ses mains qui pendaient à ses côtés finirent par se battre sur à qui aura la meilleure prise sur la chevelure bouclé de son assaillant. Harry le plaqua à nouveau tout contre le mur et avec une main qui retenait les hanches de son client, se servit de l'autre main pour abaisser le sous-vêtement de son client aux yeux clairs. Il n'avait pas de quoi le préparer et n'avait sûrement pas l'envie de lui faire passer un moment agréable. Lui-même ne prit pas la peine de se retrouver complètement nu et abaissa seulement son pantalon jean sombre du mieux qu'il pu afin qu'il soit livre de ses mouvements.

Louis profita qu'il se batte avec son jean qui lui semblait bien trop serré pour avaler une goulée d'air entre deux baisers pressés durement contre ses lèvres. Lorsque Harry en fini avec son jean, il abaissa toujours d'une seule main son boxer qui retenait une érection tellement lourde et épaisse qu'elle avait l'air de déjà vouloir relâcher ce que contenait les testicules qui l'encadrait. C'était le sexe le plus brutal – dans tout les sens du termes – de la vie de Louis mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un plaisir tellement intense comprimé son bas-ventre qu'il était dans l'obligation de presser sa propre verge contre le pull Pizza Hut du jeune livreur. 

Harry n'attendit aucun signal pour enfoncer sa longueur en Louis, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de se remettre de son épaisseur pour marteler tout au fond de ce conduit bien trop serré et bien trop chaud. Louis pouvait se retenir à la longue chevelure de Harry et camoufler ses cris dans les baisers avides du jeune livreur mais Harry qui soutenait déjà Louis de son bras gauche n'avait d'autre choix que de bloquer son autre main contre le mur juste à côté de la tête de Louis.

Il donnait des coups de reins sans répit, se sentant au bord de l'euphorie à chaque vas-et-viens, ponctuant le tout de râles profonds et rauques qui s'harmonisaient presque aux gémissement de son client. Un moment Harry senti son bras gauche se fatiguer alors il porta Louis de nouveau sans même s'enlever au préalable de l'intérieur de son intimité pour s'allonger sur le canapé en face du téléviseur. Harry se positionna en bas et stabilisa les hanches de Louis pour que celui-ci ne puisse se soulever lui-même des hanches du livreur mais que seulement lui puisse poursuivre ses coups de reins dans l'entrée délicieuse de sa proie. 

Louis recevait le tout presque sans lutter, mais son corps se fatigua lorsqu'il fut le premier à se déverser sur le pull sombre du livreur de pizza, les hoquets de son orgasme le propulsant droit contre le torse de celui-ci et lui enlevant toute forces de se redresser.

Harry quant à lui était une vraie bête sexuelle et tint un peu plus longtemps que son client, pénétrant profondément son client dont le nouvel angle lui permettait de marteler encore mieux sa prostate.  
Bientôt le claquement de leur hanches qui envahissait le silence presque plombant de la scène, ponctué par les « ah-ah-ah » de Louis eurent raison de lui et il envoya sa lourde charge dans les profondeurs du conduit de son client, pantelant.

Ils demeurèrent au moins dix bonnes minutes sans bouger, bien trop épuisés pour dire un mot.

Ce fut Louis qui brisa le silence le premier lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits, son sarcasme ne le quittant jamais, même après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

« Du coup.. on la partage, cette pizza? »

***


End file.
